Momma's Boy
by DaftPyromaniac
Summary: Smothered by his mother's overbearing love, Jason Voorhees has never thought of running away until a group of teenagers show up at his campsite with fellow murderers, new and old, stalking them. Slash JasonVoorhees/MichaelMyers
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**So! I'm posting this _(And I'm very sorry to all my SP readers because I know how bad you want chapter 10 to come up) _because I recently finished Scream for me by The Last Flowerchild _(Really worth a read)_ and couldn't help but think of (fictional) serial killers.**

**I'm a _HUGE_ classical horror fan _(Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, Psycho, and the list goes on)_ and the idea of them all meeting each other just makes me jittery with excitement! So, with the idea from Scream for me, I couldn't help but write this.**

_**Summary: Smothered by his mother's overbearing love, Jason Voorhees has never thought of running away until a group of teenagers show up at his campsite with fellow murderers stalking them.**_

**I obviously own no one mentioned in this story, besides the OC's who are sucky and aren't three dimensional. I don't even own the places, though the deed to Camp Crystal Lake and a house on Elm Street would be real epic.**

**If you don't read my stories or people who do the same thing as I, this is for you. When there is a number next to a paragraph or sentence or something you can read a little snippet of information on it at the bottom of the page when you're done with the story or if you're just impatient you can scroll down and see.**

**Enjoy!**

**(This is going to be multi-chaptered)**

* * *

To an outsider it might appear that the serial killer Jason Voorhees was staring off into nothing, being as blank and as dumb as he was stereotyped out to be. To anyone that knew him (Sadly for him no one alive did due to his killing or passing with time) they would see him chatting to his illusion of Pamela, his mother.

The word 'chatting' doesn't seem to be one that someone would use in the event of talking about him, but alas, once again, if you were to know that killer you would know he simply spoke through his thoughts.

And contrary to belief he loved his mother but honestly, he didn't like her.

She nagged him consistently for things at which he could improve at and still babied him like he has still that little boy who drowned.

He was a fully grown, almost seven feet tall man! He didn't need her smothering him with the affection only mothers' show their sons. To afraid to tell her off though, he let her continue the ritual that had been taking place for way to long.

Pamela Voorhees was after all, a force to be reckoned with as any chaperone at Camp Crystal Lake would say.

"Jason, my sweet boy, there are some unwanted visitors coming in our little home and one of them is strong like you. I know that you'll handle him like you handled that child molester Kruger (1) though. Now off you go. Don't disappoint mommy now! And clean up your messes!"

The killer nodded and made his way off, trying to block is mind off from his mom so she couldn't hear him mocking her.

It proved unsuccessful when she screeched that they would have a talk afterwards and that she was very angry with him.

Picking up his already inhuman pace to get away from her, Jason started in the direction of the most likely drunk, or getting drunk, teens because they had to be one of the two or horny to want to go to his camp.

* * *

Michael Myers was stalking his niece, waiting patiently for the clock to strike midnight so he could send her head rolling onto the floor when he heard barely audible steps closing in from behind him.

It wasn't too often that he ran across someone as stealthy as he so it's no wonder curiosity was provoked.

Michael turned slowly to discover that a man breathing very heavily and carrying a stained machete was standing uncomfortably close to him.

The faces covered by masks had a silent stare off as each debated how to slice the other to pieces.

'_God damn! Why the fuck should I be the one to kill this asshole. He looks like he's had a protein bar or two in his lifetime.'_

'_I was thinking the same about you buddy. How the fuck did you get that big? What are you, two, three inches from seven feet? What's your fat percentage? Zero? Cuz it looks like you're all muscle to me.'_

Surprised by the fact the unknown man actually heard and replied to him, Jason was stunned for a moment.

'_Er, something like that. It's been a long time since I've seen a doctor of any kind.'_

'_Lucky. I've been stuck in a mental one too many times. So, why do you have to kill me?'_

With the reminder Jason lifted his machete a little, still taken back by the first person he met that could hear his thoughts that wasn't his mother; he didn't lunge and stab like he would ordinarily do.

'_Uhm, you're on my land.'_

'_I'll be off soon. I just want to kill me niece and be out of here.'_

'_Uh, no…? She walked onto my land so that validates her as mine to kill.'_

'_Uh, yes…? She was born before she walked onto your land so that validates her as my kill.'_

'_Hold up. You've wanted to kill her since she was a baby?'_

Once more, Jason lowered his machete, feeling a very casual air amidst the two of them, which was a first time thing for the hockey mask wearing man, and leaned against a tree coincidently placed behind him.

'_Uh, yeah.'_

Michael followed suit and rested against a tree trunk as well, studying the bigger man in the corner of his eye with fascination.

'_And she's a teenager now?'_

'_Uh, yeah?'_

'_And she's not dead?'_

'_Obviously.'_

'_You just failed as a murderer.'_

'_Are you saying you've never let one accidently slip out of your fingers?'_

Jason shifted thinking back at all the people that got away which caused Michael to make a noise that Jason knew as laughter.

He made a mental note to shut his mind off from this stranger when he was done talking to him.

'_See, you let people slip by. Why not follow them out of this piece of shit land though? Less people would get away.'_

"He's gotten out before, ain't that right, bitch?"

Casual instantly left as a burnt man waved his clawed hand and approached the duo causing the hockey masked man to tighten his muscles and raise the weapon in his hand once more.

'_Who're you?'_

"Names Freddy Kruger. I plague the dreams of-"

Not wanting to listen to Freddy, Jason launched himself at the body, slicing the lower part of his stomach deeply which caused blood to quickly spurt out then slowly leek.

"You bitch! I'm not here to fight you dumb piece of shit!"

Confused with the outturn of events, Michael tried to interrupt them.

'_You're the one who's been stalking the ugly brown haired boy right? You're really quiet.'_

"That's because-"

Jason once more not wanting to hear him rant sliced blindly at the sweater covered chest.

"Stop it!"

'_Get out of here. I won, you lost give it a god damned break already."_

"It was a tie! And I told you that I'm not here to fight you retarded son of a bitch! I'm here as your equally retarded friend stated earlier, to kill that asshole over there!"

Freddy pointed a clawed hand at a faceless boy as he focused purely on the two large gashes.

'_Technically I just met him and I don't plan on staying to long because I don't want him to do that to me.'_

"Jason! Why are the teens still alive?"

Pamela appeared casually out of the trees with an angered face that was scaring the three successfully.

"Who is this? And is that Fredrick? You're not welcome here! Jason! Kill them! Kill them now Jason! They're trespassing on our home!"

Michael, slightly nervous after seeing the bigger one slash at the burnt conversation intruder, looked the fellow quiet killer in the eyes pleadingly.

* * *

**Review!**

_**If you can't tell already I really like Jason and Michael. Maybe Freddy little to none...**_

_**1) Freddy was going to be a child molester in the movies but due to a big scandal at the time they took out molester and made him just a killer instead. So I personally believe he's still one.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Boiler Room

_**Hi! I'm back! I promise because of my lack of faith… er wait, wrong movie! Because of my lack of motivation that I will update twice this weekend! **_

_**I also apologize for an OOC Jason, but honestly, and this coming from a Friday the 13th fanatic, I don't think you can really pair Jason up with anyone and not have OCC moments(:**_

_**Stay with me at the beginning. Yes, it is an OC but he won't be here very long at all.**_

_**And must I say, thank you to everyone who added this on their favorites and alerts and a special, awesomely awesome piece of mega cookie to all those who reviewed! I love every one of you in my own quirky way!**_

_**By the way! I don't know if I can write a smut scene ever in this story so don't really expect one, m'kay? Just expect extreme fluff.**_

* * *

"And get your homework done before you go to bed!"

"Of course, Auntie."

"Don't forget your medicine."

"Never, Auntie."

"No horror films either, Jaime!"

"Yes, Auntie."

"Alright then, have a good night. I'll be here in the morning."

"You to Auntie, bye now."

Jaime watched uncaringly at his unheard of obese aunt as she waddled out of the house the two shared to go to a convention of some kind that he had no interest in.

He'd been living with her for a couple weeks now and it proved what he believed it was going to be, a boring drab.

He wasn't ungrateful because he knew without her he would be in an orphanage somewhere but even on the ever famous Elm Street that wasn't living up to its hype; Jaime's new life considered stamp collecting as getting risky.

And it wasn't helping that she was homeschooling him because he had little to no interaction with kids his age.

The old beetle, rusted due to years of sitting out in the rain, pulled out slowly and putted down the abandoned road with the blonde woman concentrating so harshly on the path around her that she didn't see Jaime's half heartfelt wave.

He strolled idly to the bathroom, knowing that his aunt would count the medication, and threw two pills into the toilet as he had been for the past handful of days. He hated the lack of sleep and dreams.

He hoped he would find his parents loving embrace in the nights but the second he moved into the yellow brick house she started forcing them down Jaime's throat saying that he had to for the trauma.

From what he heard though, most of the people in town took them to avoid Freddy Krueger, the myth that everyone took so seriously that Jaime did not.

A man who invaded dreams to kill was hardly frightening.

It wasn't his fault but his horror flick fanatic parents that raised him on blood and guts instead of Bambi.

Just like instead of bedtime stories like Cinderella he got tales of Camp Crystal Lake where Jason Voorhees ran around, chopping teenage heads off in the name of his mom and virginity.

Digging around in the kitchen, Jaime found an almost gone bag of chips and a bottle of coke.

Popping the can open, he took a long swift drink of the cool, bubbly beverage, enjoying every last drop of the caffeine entering his body.

Taking a quick breather before licking his lips and guzzling the rest of the pop he made his way to the overly tidy living room.

Feet propped up on the glass coffee table with his bag of salty potato chips close at hand, Jaime flipped on through the stations until stumbling onto a movie involving much killing.

Settling with it he watched the inhuman man on the screen until his eyes began to droop with an unavoidable sleepiness that the pills had been keeping at bay.

He couldn't help but think of the town's dream killer as he drifted; perhaps that's what forced him into the red boiler room.

* * *

A dark chuckle came from a corner somewhere that Jaime couldn't pinpoint the moment he landed into this unknown horror site.

He panicked slightly, as anyone would in his situation.

The normally perfect vision he contained was blurred by the lights glaring in his eyes and the steam rolling off of the machines that were so close to his body that he swore he felt the heat leak off of them.

What did his parents instruct him to do with a serial killer? He couldn't remember for some reason.

They died not more than seven months ago and he couldn't recall something so important that they'd tell him every night.

He pictured their faces; his father's caring green eyes Jaime had inherited and his mom's soft, curly blonde hair that now sat atop of his head in a shorter cut.

Wait, this was a dream right? He could just wake up, right?

"Wrong!"

Spinning on his heels he met playful blue eyes, but not the flirty, fun time at the beach kind of playful.

The kind of eyes you see on killers who plague the news. Eyes that say they play with their food before they eat it.

"What's wrong kiddo? Cat got your tongue!"

"I don't want to die!" Jaime raised his hands over his fear stricken face, somehow forgetting that it wasn't going protect him from getting chopped up by the glove so carefully constructed for Freddy's hand.

'_Come on, you know you can't kill him Krueger. Let's just use him to get out of here; I'm starving and Myers here keeps dozing off._'

"Shut up momma's boy! I've got me a tee…er. Where'd he go?"

'_We lost him! Great! Now we're going to be stuck in this god forsaken boiler room until the next one falls asleep! Way to go for the gold crater face_.'

"God Damnit Voorhees! Shut your dick sucking mouth before I cut the living shit out of you!"

The phrase, "Dick sucking" sent memories of previous camp violators to the masked machete wielder, leaving a silent rage within him.

Michael shrugged uncomfortably at Jason, '_Come on, lets just sleep in here tonight and maybe if we get lucky one of the kids will take a nap or something tomorrow_.'

"He just doesn't want to be stuck here cuz I kicked his ugly ass all up in here!"

'_All up in here? Really, Kruger? You couldn't think of anything else to say?_'

"I'm going to fucking kill you Voorhees! I'm going to do it this time! No really! Stop snickering under that mask you ugly asshole!"

* * *

/Flashback/

"Who is this? And is that Fredrick? You're not welcome here! Jason! Kill them! Kill them now Jason! They're trespassing on our home!"

Michael, slightly nervous after seeing the bigger one slash at the burnt conversation intruder, looked the fellow quiet killer in the eyes pleadingly.

"Jason! Don't you hesitate young man! Momma's little baby boy doesn't hesitate, does he? No not my sweet pumpkin pie. Nu-uh!"

"Momma's… little boy? Pumpkin pie?" Freddy erupted loudly with laughter that caused the gash in his stomach squirt the thick blood of a dead man while Michael gave the camp killer a look of pity underneath his mask.

"Jason! Don't tell me you're just going to stand here and let them pass on to our home! This better not be the rebellious stage I read about in all those books when I was pregnant with you."

'_Mom… Please! I've been doing this for decades; I think I can handle myself._'

"No, I don't think you can! You're just my baby Jay-bird; my baby Jay-bird needs his mommy!"

'_Mom!'_

_/End Flashback/_

* * *

Waking from his dream with a start only to find red lights burning what was left of his rotting corneas and Michael's heavy masked head on his burly chest, Jason inwardly grumbled.

A faint noise, that was a mix of a moan and sigh, only a fellow killer could hear escaped from the blue masked man's mouth.

'_Off Myers._'

A slight stir and shift on Jason's stomach made the scratchy fabric of his shirt he had for ages glide in another direction on his skin.

'_Can't… To tired. Go back to sleep.'_

'_You can and will.' _Jason stood up, sending Michael off of him and to the ground.

After a little stumble, Voorhees kicked Freddy in the side as hard as his sleepy body could manage.

'_Crater face! Up!'_

"Shushh… Some of us are trying to… sleep..."

'_Come on! I want to get out of here! I need to get out of here! Myers? Freddy! Get off your asses!'_

"Okay! Just fucking shut up already! For someone who's supposed to be quiet you talk an ungodly amount."

Rolling over on his stomach, Freddy stood like a teenager with their first hangover.

Michael also got onto his two feet but with much more dignity.

'_So, what's our plan for the day then?'_

'_I don't know. That's why we need Freddy to help us get out of this place. So, Freddy, what's the plan?'_

Rubbing his eyes like a toddler in midst of a crying fit, Freddy mumbled something.

'_What was that?'_

"I don't fucking know, okay? I was stuck here for ages if you can get your tiny ass brain to work correctly to remember that Voorhees!"

'_So? We're stuck?'_

"Obviously dip shit! I just fucking said that! Unless that kid shows up again this is where we remain!"

'_Don't take out your inability to think things through on Myers.'_

"Or what? What are you going to do? Call your mommy up and tell her you want to go home cuz the mean old Kruger is picking on you? I'll say wha-"

'_Shush! You hear that?_'

A click sounded off in the distance, high above the ground they all were standing on.

"We got ourselves a visitor boys!"

* * *

**Yay! I feel much better posting once again! So, no happy, cute, snuggleness between Jason and Michael _YET_! The fluff will arive... oh I promise you. It will come in great numbers. First they have to get out of the boiler room. And sorry for the OC but I stumbled on to the beginning of this and couldn't make myself delete as much as I wished to!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Omgish! I'm sorry about the awful slow updating but I work 10 hours a day and then when I come home I'm way too tired to want to update. Today (at work), I decided that I was going to attempt to write this without getting my arse chewed out. Wish me luck?**

**Also! Thank you for the several people who favorited and added this to their story alerts or wrote a review! I adore all of you!**

**Lots of dialog this time around as well. As Alice once said, "What's a [story] without...conversations?"  
**

**(If you're still reading this after the large OC narration last chapter, I love you!)**

* * *

Freddy cackled at the cowering boy, basking in the moment that he lost the night before.

The trio made it out of the dream world and into an atrabilious room that obviously belonged to a teenager that was angry at the world.

The ground, whose color was hidden by the dim lighting and a dollop of clothes and garbage, was a sensual relief to Jason, who has never liked walking on any sort of metal due to his upbringing.

Michael was much more focused on the walls, slathered with posters and tape, then the ground.

'_Tch… Playboy poster… How cliché…'_

"What do you say we play a little kid?"

'_Let's go check out the kitchen and leave Freddy alone for a bit.'_

Myers nodded and shuffled out the door behind Voorhees after taking one more quick look around.

The house looked as if an older lady had spent a better part of her life collecting useless knickknacks and making her own off white, flower print, curtains, and quite frankly, Jason wasn't impressed.

This was the first house that he'd been in that wasn't his own home, a log cabin, or full of horny teenagers and it was a huge disappointment.

'_Hey, Myers.'_

'_What?'_

'_Is this what your house looked like?'_

'_Mine? No. Why?'_

Michael pushed the tip of a chipped unicorn's nose down, making it fall on to its side.

'_I don't know. I guess… I was just wondering if all peoples houses were this…'_

'_Creepy?'_

'_I was going to say different but creepy works to.'_

For a moment the two went off in their own world, thinking privately until a squeal was heard in the direction they had just came from.

'_Kitchen?'_

Jason nodded and walked aimlessly from room to room with Michael at his heels in hopes of finding food.

'_Found it Myers.'_

Splitting apart to go on opposite sides of the kitchen ('_We'll cover more ground this way.' Michael said, earning a nod of approval from the other killer._) they eventually met in the middle at an island and dropped each of their arm loads onto the counter.

'_Find anything good?'_

'_Not really… You?'_

'_Not really.'_

After shifting through what they discovered they eventually gave up and sat down.

'_Let's just wait for Krueger. He might be able to point us in a direction of something… edible.'_

Michael, just allowing Jason to be the dominant one and make the decisions, nodded in agreement.

'_What was yours like? I mean, your house, what was it like? I know that you've lived at Camp Crystal Lake but… what was it like before you know… Your mom died?'_

Taken back by the question, it took Jason a moment to collect his thoughts.

'_My mom was really finicky. She liked everything to be perfect so the house was always clean but there was nothing personal in the house other than a picture or two of her and my grandparents and a few toys she'd bought me over the years. _

_She liked to keep everything packed in case things didn't work out where we were.'_

Voorhees frowned behind his mask. He hadn't ever shared anything with anyone that was so private. Then again, no one ever took interest.

'_What was yours like?'_

'_I wouldn't say it was clean all the time but my mom tried. She worked a lot so she didn't have tons of time to. We had lots of pictures of family, more of my little sister than anyone else. It never felt like home unless Laurie was there.'_

Quite a few minutes passed of silence and awkward shifting around before Freddy showed up looking less angered.

"Come on ladies, let's go."

'_Let's go where? Don't you think two,_ very_ tall, masked men, caked in a mixture of blood and dirt, and another guy who is the notorious dream killer are going to get noticed the second we step out of here?'_

"It's Halloween, we won't get noticed!"

Jason shook his head in response, '_No, it's not. It's August 20-something.'_

"What? I think I know my dates better then a water logged brain Frankenstein."

'_No, Voorhees is right. It's like, August 24__th__ or something.'_

"No! It's Halloween! What do you assholes know?"

'_Apparently a lot more then you.'_

"Fuck that! I'm going to prove I'm right! Where's the nearest calendar or something?"

Going off in a rage, Freddy tore through a large part of the house while Jason and Michael sat on the couch, waiting for the dream killer to realize the two masked men were right.

'_What do you think we should do Voorhees?'_

'_Well, obviously, we'll probably have to hang out for a bit until it gets dark enough for us to find somewhere else to go_.'

Myers silently agreed, glad to have someone who would take charge and do a decent job in the trio.

Krueger popped up from around the corner, scoffing his way to the couch.

"Fine, it's not Halloween! What do we plan on doing then?"

'_Voorhees suggested that we just hang out until it gets dark.'_

"Of course he would because he's a pussy!"

'_At least Jason's plan won't end with a barrage of bullets.'_

"Fine! We'll go with _Jason's _plan because he's so god damn _smart._"

'_Smarter then you, Krueger.'_

"I'll fuck you up again in a heartbeat you little bitch!"

'_Last I checked, I was the one that fucked you up. All you did was poke a few holes in me.'_

"A few? Remember your-"

'_Shut the fuck up, you can't talk shit after getting your head chopped off by some broad.'_

Freddy huffed up with anger causing Michael to shift uncomfortably.

'_I wonder if that boy lives with anyone.'_

"What are you talking about Myers?"

'_Well, if someone else lives in this house wouldn't they show up at some point in time?'_

'_I didn't even think about that. Should we just kill whoever shows up?'_

"Might as well."

Michael sighed inwardly with relief as the previous subject was dropped.

If the two of them continued to argue like this it was going to make this one hell of a long trip to Haddonfield.

* * *

**Okay! So it's short and kinda awful! I get that! And yes, I know it was a little AU with the whole Jason and Michael eating thing. Anywho! I try my best to update ASAP and it will probably go by a lot faster and be a lot more detailed when school rolls around because I have nothing else to do during class time.**

**Yes, I know that you don't know the full story about how Jason, Michael, and Freddy decided to group up but you will over time.  
**

**Pleassee review people! It encourages me to write more.**


End file.
